Ever After High: Cursed? Charming
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Dexter Charming gets a boost to his Self Confidence to ask Raven Queen out to Ever After High's Practice Ball. But at what cost does that boost come with? Can you figure it out? C.A. Cupid and Darling Charming spy on them in the week prior.


**Ever After High**

**Cursed? Charming.**

_**I do not own any of these characters, I just love the series.**_

**Five Days until the Ever After High Practice Ball**

Raven smiled as she stood next to Maddie Hatter and C.A. Cupid. She was straining to listen to a conversation between Dexter and Darling Charming. She could hear snippets of Dexter saying, "but it's Raven Queen." And for some reason Darling was saying something about "Ruining it." Unfortunately Cupid and Maddie were talking a little too loudly.

"He did what?" Cupid asked suddenly bringing Raven's full attention back to them.

"He asked Raven out to the practice ball this weekend." Maddie repeated. For a moment Raven could swear she saw Cupid's expression falter before returning to its normally cheerful appearance.

"I'm so happy for you Raven. Dexter and you…" _Was that another falter_ "…will make an adorable couple." Cupid spoke. She always supported others in their love lives even if it negatively affected her own. "I'm just surprised that as shy as he is, he was able to ask you."

"I was surprised too, honestly. I didn't expect that at all. And it was so strange. He was so confident and sure of himself, almost like Daring, but without the more pompous attitude. He was really cool." Raven said and smiled again.

"That's wonderful." Cupid stated, and again Cupid didn't seem her usually enthusiastic self. The bell for their next class rang and the three friends all separated. Raven headed for her potions class thinking about Dexter and Darling. It was really adorable that he seemed so nervous about their date that he was asking his twin sister for advice. She really wished she could have heard more of what they had been saying. She could always ask Dexter, but he'd probably get embarrassed. Unfortunately she didn't know Darling well enough to ask her. In fact, she couldn't really think of a time she'd ever talked to the girl.

"Hi Raven, heading for class?" Came the singsong voice of Apple White. Raven grinned.

"Oh Apple, just who I wanted to see. You have your next Class with Darling Charming don't you?" She asked.

"Why yes, I do. It's our Princess in Waiting Beautification Class." Raven did her best to not roll her eyes. As much as she wanted to try out some of the other classes, there were some she was glad not to be required to be in since she was "Evil".

"Can you ask her about the conversation she was having about me with Dexter? I want to make sure our date goes well, and he seemed to be asking her advice."

"Anything for you, roomie." Apple sang as she rushed towards class. She wanted to get there quickly enough to speak to Darling. Unfortunately she didn't make it. Apple would have to wait until after class was over, or maybe if they had some paired work. She glanced back over at Darling.

It was always odd to watch the Charming Princess in class. She always looked bored, but was the only girl to get marks that matched Apple's own perfect ones. Today however, she seemed to not only be paying rapped attention, but she was even taking notes. Apple had to do a double take just to make sure she was seeing it correctly and she was. Apple felt a little upward curl to her lips. Maybe she was about to get a better grade then Darling this time. Not that Apple was gloating internally at that prospect. She never wanted to feel superior to the other girls, just because she had the most famous and important fairly tale of them all.

"So I hear your brother was asking your advice for when he escorts Raven to the Practice Ball this weekend." Apple whispered as the two were paired up for the practical application of make-up in class.

"Where did you hear that?" Darling asked seeming to be surprised by it.

"A little bird told me." Apple commented, not exactly the truth but technically not a lie either. Darling looked to be deep in thought for a few moments.

"Raven saw us in the hallway, didn't she?" Apple nodded.

"If it helps, she seems awfully excited about it." She added cheerfully. Darling frowned, actually frowned. Apple didn't think she'd ever seen the Charming Princess frown. It was surprisingly adorable, but still, it was a frown.

"That makes one of us." She grumped. Apple sat straight up and stared at Darling. Was it possible it wasn't advice she was giving but trying to talk him out of it? That seemed out of character for both of them.

"Do you not approve of Raven?" Apple leaned forward and whispered to Darling once she recovered.

"It's not that. It's the timing of it." She replied without further comment. Apple wasn't sure what to think. She wanted Raven to have fun while still in school. She knew her friend wouldn't be treated well for a while after they took their fated places in "Snow White", so Apple wanted Raven to really enjoy herself beforehand. If that meant dating Dexter Charming, so be it.

**Four Days before the Practice Ball**

Raven Queen looked out the window of her Bad Intentions Baking Class. The classroom, on the fourth floor of the school, overlooked the field that held the Heroes Obstacle Course. Many of the girls would spend time looking out over it when the boys were running the course. Today was no exception. This time, however Raven was intently watching Dexter. He was moving faster and more confident then she'd ever seen him before.

"Dexter looks like he's really enjoying himself." Ginger Breadhouse spoke, startling Raven. "And look, he's actually beating Daring."

"He is?" Raven asked and looked a few yards behind her future escort. Sure enough, Daring Charming was pushing himself to catch up to Dexter. Raven rubbed her eyes finding the situation hard to believe. Dexter always did well, usually 3rd place, but he'd never been first, that was always Daring.

"Raven, your mouth is hanging open. I think you might even be drooling a little." Ginger added.

"Oh, badness, I'm sorry." Raven closed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She had, in fact, been drooling. Raven couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She'd been friends with Dexter for a few years, so why was she suddenly a drooling idiot because of him. He'd always been really athletic. Most people didn't take him too seriously, partially because he didn't have a story yet, but mostly because he was, for lack of a better word, a nerd. Raven did have to admit, if only to herself, she found his new confidence to be extremely sexy. Was that really all it took? Was it just the confidence to ask her out? Did that also give him the confidence to really take on his brother in the obstacle course?

"Raven, you're drooling again." Ginger whispered.

"Oh hex it all." Raven swore before wiping her mouth again.

**Three Days before the Practice Ball**

Cupid quietly moved through the forest. She couldn't help herself. She'd heard that Dexter had gone off alone with Raven and a picnic basket. She had to see for herself what they were doing. Cupid knew about the spot that Ashylnn and Hunter would use to be alone before they came out with their relationship. That seemed to be the most likely spot that Dexter and Raven would go.

Who is that? Cupid wondered as she moved closer. It appeared that someone else was spying on the same clearing she was heading towards. She moved closer until she could make out Darling Charming hiding in the brush. She couldn't help herself, Cupid wanted to find out why Darling was there. As stealthfully as she could, Cupid snuck up behind the Charming Princess. From her vantage point she could see Dexter and Raven sitting and talking.

"What brings you here?" She asked Darling. Darling startled but did it without making a sound. Instead, she pulled Cupid down to make certain neither were seen by the others.

"I, um, this looks bad doesn't it." She remarked. Cupid shrugged.

"It's your bothers first, um date, sort of, isn't it? I can see you being curious about it."

"Yeah, that sounds close enough." Darling spoke, sounding just slightly annoyed. She pulled out some sort of funnel like device, and suddenly Cupid could hear Dexter and Raven's voices. She still had to strain, but she could make out what was being said.

"Honestly, I've been in awe of your bravery." Dexter stated.

"My bravery?" Raven asked a little confused.

"Yes, you know standing up against your destined part. It was amazing. I wish I could do that."

"Oh Dexter." She remarked with a smile. "Thank you. Although you still don't know what your part will be. You might like it."

"Well, I kind of doubt that, but it's more then just that, I don't really want to be the person I'm expected to be. You understand what I mean right?" Dexter asked. Raven nodded, although Dexter's perspective futures all seemed like they would be nice and unlikely go against the core of whom he was inside. Then again he wouldn't exactly be the first person raised to be a "good" character to end up with a more random evil fate either.

Cupid sighed as she listened in, looking directly at Dexter's eyes.

"I've always been able to see people's, lets call it, positive feelings for each other." Cupid admitted softly. "Well, everyone except those aimed at me, it's kind of my quote, Freaky Flaw, as my previous classmates would say. As I look at Dexter, I can see that infatuation he had with Raven changing, growing into something more." Cupid's voice sounded just a little sad.

"You're saying that right now, Dexter is falling in love with Raven Queen?" Darling asked. Cupid nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I always try to keep quiet about it, and just sort of "help" Love along. That's why I acted as surprised as everyone else when Ashlynn and Hunter came out, when I had actually been doing what I could to keep people from finding them together."

"So you knew all about those two?" Darling was stunned.

"Yes, just like with Daring falling in love." Cupid stopped and covered her mouth with her hands to shut herself up.

"That's no surprise. He's supposed to be with Apple after all." Darling commented but Cupid was looking off, trying to not make eye contact. "It's not Apple White he's falling in love with is it?" She asked sounding a little excitable. "Are you saying, the most perfect of all the Charming Sons is falling in love with the wrong girl?" Again Cupid tried to not make eye contact. "Who is it?" Darling started to name off all the girls Daring was known to "date", but Cupid had no reaction. There were no names left.

"Wait, there was one girl Daring went out with as part of a bet, the one he lost with Sparrow. You're not telling me that he's falling in love with Lizzie are you?" She asked.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Cupid exclaimed and took off as quickly and quietly as she could.

**Two days before the Practice Ball**

Apple smiled and waved as she headed towards the Charmatirium for lunch. She had been running a little late since she'd stopped to listen to some of the gossip about Raven and Dexter. Apple smiled little. Dexter still didn't have a story yet, and it was possible he could end up in Snow White, after all, the Evil Queen would need a husband to continue on the family line. It would be a dream come if she ended up having Raven as a sister-in-law after their story played out.

The first thing Apple noticed when she stepped through the door was Raven and Dexter making googly eyes at each at a lunch table. Apple couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes and felt just a little queasy watching them. She had to look away and almost tripped when she saw who was staring intently at them from another table.

Cupid and Darling were sitting, not to far away, doing a poor attempt of trying to not look like they were not spying. She wasn't stupid. Apple knew it was Dexter who had called into Cupid's Mirror Cast about Raven, just as she had noticed Cupid's reaction when she realized it. Even if the girl was trying to hide it, Apple knew that Cupid had a thing for Dexter, but was too afraid to say anything.

What really stunned Apple was the expression on Darling's face. She looked so upset at Raven and Dexter. Shouldn't she be happy that her brother was in love? Unless… Apple smiled brightly. Darling has a brother complex. Now all she needed to do was figure out how to use that information to her own advantage.

One day before the Practice Ball.

"They went together to pick out their clothes?" Cupid asked when she found Darling sitting on a bench at the Bookend Mall. Darling nodded.

"I really didn't feel like watching, to be honest. I find picking out clothing to be so boring, and they're trying to get matching outfits."

"Oh." Cupid sounded a little down.

"But, instead of watching them, do you want to stop and get some ice cream?" Darling asked. Cupid perked up. She really loved ice cream, especially strawberry. Besides, she wasn't really in the mood to watch either, although she was curious as to what dress Raven would pick out. She knew Dexter would look handsome in whatever he wore. She swooned a little.

The pair ordered their treats and sat at one of the tables looking at all the people running around the mall. Darling sighed and turned her head a little. Cupid followed suit, and saw that Dexter and Raven had come out of a dress store empty handed. She knew there were still 43 stores for them to check out. Cupid giggled a moment thinking about how Dexter would feel when he realized he was in over his head shopping with a girl for a Ball Gown.

"Oh." Cupid commented as she looked at Darling. She smiled to herself. That little spark she'd noticed in Darling when they watched Dexter and Raven was gone. She couldn't help but feel a little happy that the girl seemed to be over her bother complex, especially before anyone else noticed it. She felt a little bad about putting out the information about Daring when they spoke, but she had to say just about anything before she commented on what she'd seen in Darling when she looked over at Dexter.

"Hmmm?" Darling asked a little absentminded.

"Nothing." She replied, and Darling grunted an Okay. They sat quietly for a while just eating the ice cream.

"I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you the last few days." Darling commented offhandedly.

"Me, too." Cupid responded with a smile.

"You don't have a date for the ball, do you?" Darling asked.

"No, I wasn't asked by anyone." Cupid replied.

"Do you want to hang out with me there?"

"Sure." Cupid remarked and blinked her eyes. Did she just see something in Darling's eyes. "As friends right?"

"Right, as friends." Darling agreed, as if it was no big deal. Cupid rubbed her eyes again. She really hoped she didn't need to get glasses.

**Morning of the Practice Ball**

"I feel a little guilty." Raven confessed to Dexter as they sat on the bleachers together. "I guess I never really considered you to be boyfriend material before, even after I realized you liked me on True Hearts Day."

"I'm not sure how I'm suppose to take this conversation." He cocked his head questioningly.

"Oh Dexter darling." She stated with a little laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's gotta be a little awkward with your sister being named Darling." Raven cringed a little.

"It's all right, I kind of like it when you say my name like that." He smiled at her and held her hand.

"I think I am falling in love with you." Raven said softly. Dexter leaned in and kissed her.

Cupid flew as fast as her wings could take her towards the infirmary. She'd gotten word that Raven had rushed Dexter there after something happened to him. Since that was all the information she had to go on, Cupid was freaking out. She flew through one of the open windows on the third floor where the infirmary was located. It didn't take her long to find the room she was looking for. She paused just outside, where she could see Raven standing with a soaking wet Darling, next to Dexter's bed. Darling must have just come from diving practice, and even then the Charming Princess looked perfect.

"This is all my fault." Raven stated sadly. "It's because I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends. I know it is."

"What happened?" Cupid asked softly. Raven didn't turn towards her.

"When Dexter kissed me, he was zapped with some sort of power. It knocked him out cold." She started to sound a little panicked. "What if he doesn't recover?" Cupid could hear the fear in Raven's voice. Darling slipped a little closer to Raven and forced her to face her.

"It's not your fault." She stated. Cupid could see a little mark on Raven's lips. It must have happened to her during the kiss. "It's my fault. I placed a little curse on Dexter as a practical joke. I didn't expect it would turn out like this." She confessed. Raven looked at her, her eyes narrowed in anger, but only briefly. Her expression softened when she saw how upset Darling was.

"It's okay." Raven stated.

"Can I talk to Raven alone for a minute please?" Dexter said from the bed. The girls all cried out his name. Cupid slipped back out of the way as Darling left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really." Darling admitted, but she didn't stick around to elaborate. Cupid was about to chase after her friend when Raven opened the door and stepped out, looking deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Cupid found herself asking for a second time.

"Hmmm? Maybe, mostly confused, to be honest." She added as she started to walk down the hall. Cupid slipped inside the door.

Raven found Darling, still in her school swimsuit, sitting on one of the walls overlooking the Hero Obstacle Course. She had one leg pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around it. Raven climbed up and sat next to her.

"Dexter broke up with me." She stated.

"He did?" Darling asked sounding strangely excited. Raven nodded as she stared into the princess's eyes. She took her hand and slipped it under the girl's chin guiding Darling's face towards her until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Confused Dear Reader? Or are you saying "I knew it!" For those who have not figure out what the curse was, or even those who did, let us look at the origin, Seven days previous.**_

* * *

**Seven Days before the Practice Ball.**

Dexter snuck into his Uncle Walt's study, after having snuck home for a few hours. He knew the man collected hundreds of magical items over the years, and loved to talk about them. He smiled, glad he'd always paid close attention to those stories. He was looking for a special magical Orb. He saw it on top of a shelf. Dexter climbed up and grabbed it before jumping down and running off to his room.

The orb he held was know to allow a person to "borrow" a trait from another person or animal. Dexter wanted to ask Raven to the Ball, but he knew he didn't have the self-confidence to do so. His plan was to borrow someone else's. Now that he held it, Dexter wasn't sure who's he should borrow. Uncle Walt had mentioned there was a price to pay for using the orb, and it was "You will get more then you expected."

If there was a chance for getting more then he expected from the other person, he certainly couldn't use Daring. Daring had gobs of self confidence, but because he was in what Uncle Walt often called "The First Fairy Tale", Daring was also pretty much a pompous ass. Darling, on the other hand, was pretty similar in attitude as Dexter. She would be the perfect person to use. With his twin sister in mine, Dexter activated the Orb.

**Six Days before the Practice Ball**

"Raven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dexter asked as he caught up to her.

"Sure Dexter." She remarked easily.

"I want you to go with me to the Practice Ball." Raven tripped over her own feet as she heard his sudden proposal. It was so un-Dexter like. Luckily, before she could fall on her face, Dexter managed to catch her in a surprisingly suave move. She looked at him, and before she realized it she simply said.

"Yes."

Dexter was totally excited that night when he slipped into his bed. Raven Queen was finally going to be go on a date with him. He'd even set up a couple of little mini-dates before the ball so they could really get to know each other. Everything was perfect. He fell asleep that night and dreamed of Raven.

Dexter woke up feeling a little off. He opened his eyes and was looking up at a blue canopy. He rubbed his eyes and noticed there was pink nail polish with little silver swords drawn on them. He sat up. He was in Darling's room. She must have been playing some sort of prank on him. It's not like it would have been the first time, except things still felt off. He wished she had a dorm mate he could ask, but of course, his sister lucked out and hadn't been assigned one yet.

Dexter lifted his hand to his view again. It looked different. It was thinner and the fingers longer. Then he heard an eerily familiar voice speak.

"Dexter, is that you?" He looked at the door that had opened and saw himself standing there wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He knew what he was going to see when he looked, but he didn't it anyway. Dexter turned to face the Mirror on the dresser.

"Oh Hex It."

**The End**

* * *

_Because I was trying to mostly hide the fact that Darling and Dexter had swapped bodies, there were bits that I couldn't put in the Story. So without further ado here's what you missed:_

**Dexter and Darling's Conversation**

"I don't think I can do this Dexter." Darling whispered as they stood by Dexter's locker.

"Please Darling, I need you to. Think of it as an adventure." He replied using her voice.

"But it's Raven Queen." Darling with his voice said a little too loud and then softened her voice more. "She's another girl. I'm not really comfortable with this."

"Please don't RUIN this for me." He pleaded talking a little too loud as well. "After all the times I helped you sneak onto the Heroes' Obstacle Course, you owe me." He hit her where it hurt, her debt to him. She frowned.

"Fine, I'll do what I can, but you better find a way to change us back soon."

"Don't worry, I will." He remarked with a smile. It did not put Darling at ease. Just before they separated to head for their classes she turned to him.

"Oh, and be careful, I know we found some platform flats for you to wear to hide the height difference, but please make sure no one notices you're not wearing heels. I have a certain reputation for style to maintain." She added.

"Yes Darling." He remarked a little irritated. Once this was over, she was going to make him learn to walk in heels just in case this ever happened again.

**Dexter's conversation with Raven in the infirmary followed by Raven's Walk.**

"I have a confession to make." Dexter stated softly sounding a little too tired as he rested in the bed.

"I thought we'd already done that." She remarked with a sweet smile. Dexter didn't smile. He frowned.

"I used magic to boost my self confidence to ask you out." He admitted. "There ended up being a curse involved." Raven's jaw dropped. She actually found it flattering that he went that far just to ask her out. "This is the first time I've talked to you since I asked you out."

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"You've been dating Darling, in my body." He explained.

"No, no way. That's just weird." She argued.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry. But I felt I needed to tell you this because I think my sister is falling in love with you." He added. "And I've never seen her take any real interest in anyone before." Raven had already turned to leave but that gave her pause. "She doesn't want to accept her role as a damsel in distress, and everything that comes with it. So she has refused to really spend time with anyone other then me. Besides the obvious physical difference, I've seen a major change in her. She's happier, and she talks about you constantly."

"Thank you for telling me Dexter. I'm pissed that you two played me though. You should have come clean when it happened." She stated as she removed herself from the room. She heard Cupid speak, and she replied but she really wasn't there. Raven decided she needed to walk, to clear her mind.

Darling had been wearing her swimsuit, so Raven walked in the opposite direction of the pool as she found herself lost in her thoughts. What Dexter had confessed weighed heavily on her. She'd been dating Darling the last week. She'd felt something for her and not because of Dexter's body, although it certainly helped.

"I even felt guilty about falling for him because of his change in personality. I should have know it wasn't really him, shouldn't I?" She asked herself aloud. "I've fought my own fate, wanting to be free from my story, now I wish someone could tell me what to do. Come on Fate, don't play with me." She forced herself to not yell it. She didn't want to embarrass herself if anyone heard. Raven stopped mid step.

She was near the Heroes' Obstacle Course, and sitting on the wall, still in her swimsuit, was Darling. "I hate you fate." Raven huffed under her breath. She really looked at the girl before her. Dexter was certain Darling was falling in love with, her and Raven, no that she knew the truth, was certain she was in love with Darling. She'd challenged fate to show her the path to choose, and now it had. Did she have the courage to try?

She went and sat next to Darling and told her Dexter had dumped her. When she heard that little bit of excited hope in Darling's voice, Raven took the chance.

**Cupid Talks with Dexter.**

"Dexter, are you feeling okay?" Cupid asked. She was confused. After all she'd seen in the last week it was strange that Raven had left. She could see that Dexter looked tired, but not heart broken. That left her more confused then ever.

"I'm fine, just tired." He admitted and looked at her. She cocked her head. Had she just seen something? "I know this might seem weird, but do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked.

"But what about Raven and your thing for her?" Cupid asked. Dexter muttered something as he fell asleep. Cupid rushed over to him.

"Yes, yes I will!" She exclaimed panicked. How could he ask her and then fall asleep on her. She was mostly afraid though, that he would forget. Cupid decided then and there, she would sit and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

**NOTES:**

Darling and Raven and also Dexter and Cupid went to the Ball, to the confusion of everyone else in school, especially since Dexter and Raven were still wearing complimentary outfits.

For those who are curious about body exploration, Dexter did not do anything, while Darling went to town…multiple times a day.

I personally don't care for the Dexter / Raven pairing, mostly because they haven't really explained why Dexter has his crush on Raven. It's sort of the same way with Dexter and Cupid, however I find it easier to believe that Cupid's is likely to be less superficial then Dexter's. I would like to see them explore the why's for those two and their crushes.

I hope you enjoyed reading this and aren't too busy cursing me for trying to keep you all fooled as to what was going on. Eventually I hope to actually finish the other EAH fics I'm working on, but the two major ones, are well major, and I'm being a little lazy about them. I have one more hopefully short one I want to write up and post in the near future as well.

Please leave a Review. It's nice to know someone is reading.

Peace and Love!


End file.
